


Dating Questionnaire: Archer Gilgamesh

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: 100daysofoneshotschallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Dating, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Interrogation, Love, Love/Hate, No Romance, Online Dating, Questioning, Questions, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/You
Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775557
Kudos: 27





	Dating Questionnaire: Archer Gilgamesh

Name: Your Majesty

Birthday: 2500 BC.

Zodiac Sign: God's don't need one they embody the heavens.

Cat's or Dogs: Lions are cats so cats.

Housework: I do not partake in the work of mongrels.

Thoughts on children: Cheap labor. Required to continue my legacy. I plan to have many children by many women to ensure my infamy.

Favorite Activities: Conquering surrounding territories and feats of strength.

How do you feel about meeting her parents: It's not an issue unless I have already conquered her territory and enslaved them. I can't keep track of those things though as that's Siduri's job.

Favorite date spots: A King doesn't date, the women just come to him. If I wish to take her somewhere to show her a good time I take her to bed. If the mood strikes me to go about the people I go to Gladiatorial events or hunting, though hunting is where I go to get away from women.

What type of relationship are you looking for: The only reason to need a women is to receive pleasure or establish a bloodline. Seeing as I have no need for a queen, a woman is only needed for pleasure when and if I want it.

Who are the most important people in your life: Myself and Siduri. I can't be expected to manage everything myself.

What makes you laugh: The stupidity and presumption of others.

What's your drink of choice: Dry red wine though I will take a slightly sweet if none is available.

What is your most valuable possession: Most people think it is the Holy Grail but I also possess the Ark of the Covenant.

Who's the most fascinating person you know: Myself, though not my Caster or Child version. Other than that it would have to be that useless mage Merlin. It is impossible to gauge what that wretch is thinking, but that is no surprise being part demon. Solomon is also of interest as he is the only person I will acknowledge to be more powerful than me.

Listener or a talker: I would not have been an effective ruler did I not know how to listen. I just can't be expected to care and my justice is absolute.

Competitive or a team player: You do not get ahead by not being competitive. Though my people are first in my thoughts, it is my wants and needs that rule the country. I am not one for alliances. I work with others only if it furthers my goals and then cut them loose as soon as I achieve my objective.

Morning person or night owl: I only sleep as much as I have to, sometimes going days without sleeping.

Are you a sarcastic or cynical person: People take my words to be sarcastic because they are weak and live in delusion. If I call a woman a whore she is one and knows it. If there is cruelty to my words it just means you are incapable of dealing with the truth.

Do you like tatoos: I did not come by mine naturally and would not have chosen to have them. I believe a woman's body should remain unmarred unless scarred defending her country. It lessens her value. Who wants to look upon a woman whose body is not a temple? Would you deface your places of worship?

What is the nerdiest thing you will admit: I enjoy reading and figuring out how things work.

Do you believe in love at first sight: I have never been in love nor intend to be. Love is a hassle and a needy woman a liability. Women must know their place and not interject themselves unnecessarily into the lives of men. They should be lucky to be with me and realize the gravity of that. It would be just as easy to discard them. Unlike my treasures they are replaceable.

What is the fondest memory you have: My battle with Enkidu. It was a true test of wills and strength. We fought ruthlessly all over the castle destroying many artifacts and priceless pieces in the process, but I did not care. To have been so well matched with no victor was an experience like none other.

What do you mainly watch on T.V.: The History Channel. Though I am always amused by the programs that try to tell me ancient civilizations were created or assisted by aliens. Do they not realize how slavery works or think it is possible that words in the forms of pictures were not utilized that far back in history? Just because man can't find it doesn't mean it isn't possible. This is why mongrels shouldn't be in charge of intelligence.

Favorite way to relax: Have a female mongrel rub me down with oil and then submit to my will once I'm dry.

Do you cook: I can but I shouldn't have to. I only cook when I am out adventuring.

Favorite sports team: The Lions for football and the Cubs for Baseball

What do you think the 5 most beautiful things are in the world: The Great Wall of China. Had I had that many resources Babylon would not have fallen. The Terra Cotta Army. If I had been able to utilize mud in that fashion I would have been able to curse it to bolster my forces without sacrificing lives. The Lighthouse of Alexandria. With this, I could have better protected the civilization at my coastlines or even adapted it to work as a warning system to protect my own territories. Angkor Wat in Cambodia. Built with the same majesty as my Ziggurat it is hard not to appreciate its craftsmanship and use of manpower. The Colosseum of Rome. A testament to man's primal instincts is a marvel I wish I crafted for my own feats of strength.

Would you rather live 120 years that are comfortable but boring, or live half as long but have an exciting adventure packed life: I do not regret the life I had. It was short and eventful allowing me to constantly challenge myself and my ideals. Though every man would like to be able to enjoy the fruits of their labor in a languid carefree way, I would not choose that over the life I lead as it left me feeling fulfilled.

What do you take for granted: I take nothing for granted. I take everything I want and keep nothing that doesn't suit me or contribute to the wellbeing of my ambitions.

Would you sacrifice yourself for a stranger: Most menial degeneracies do not happen in my presence. Should I come across a situation where someone I have charge over, whether I know them or not, is having violence done against them I will intervene. The way I say it violence done to my people is violence done to me. I do not have to know them to accept them as my property. If I was in another country or world I most likely would not. Man begets what he sets himself up for.

What makes you feel most empowered: My wealth, how mongrels flock to me without effort, and how tested I am in combat.

Do you trust anyone with your life: No one still living. One must always look out for themselves. You can never truly trust anyone with something so precious.

If you had the option to know the date and circumstances of your death would you: Being part god I was graced with the ability to know of my own death, the gods made it quite clear their intent. If I had been able to divine the exact date it would have given me a chance to better fortify my defenses though by the end I had lost so many to the will of others that I am not sure there were the resources to make a difference.

What is your worst trait: I do not have a worst trait but those who feel I do say it is my arrogance.

How would your perfect partner treat you: I am to be worshiped at all times. Though I expect her presence only when I ask for it, she is to always have me in her thoughts and do things that would improve the lives of me and my people. She is to be seen and not heard unless I ask for her opinion. She can have her own thoughts though she is not to use them too freely. I do not want her for her brain.

What's one thing you enjoy that you never get tired of: Relishing in others' misery and misfortune, but only if I am not responsible for them.

What are you excessively OCD about: My treasure being stollen, my women being used by other men, my rules being broken, cleanliness, and the care of my lions.

What is the nicest thing you have done for another person: Let them live.

What happened in the last dream you remember: The only dream I remember having is the one where I am on the clifftop holding Enkidu as he dissolves into dust, the sky ripped apart by lightning as the rain attempts to wash us clean of our sins.

Is intelligence or wisdom useful: To rule you need both. To survive you need intelligence and to inspire you need wisdom.


End file.
